


Cuts

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Behind The Mask Is A Man [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, Trigger Warnings, angst all around, but yay ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: It may take a lot for the devil to be pushed out, but if you know the spot to poke it... it may be easier than you think.





	Cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If He Put The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355275) by enjolraz. 



> LETS PLAY "GUESS HOW MANY TYPOS I CAN PUT IN ONE FIC!"  
> aka i did not copy ready dis ish  
> thANK YOU FOR READING

The city felt like it was asleep as I walked down the shimmering sidewalk with my hands in my coat pockets; the shimmering originated from the mix of late rain and pulvorized glass. I readjusted my scarf, digging my cheeks down deeper and crossed the street in haste as the street light was about to turn green. I huffed in relief as the sound of my heels clicking against the pavement filled my ears. Everything felt so eerie, I mean,  _why was the city asleep?_

My paranoia was starting to get the best of me when I saw an entire block of stores closed. I clenched my jaw and looked around,  _maybe I should head a different way?_ The hair at the back of my neck raised due to the cold and so I decided to go that way in with a greater fear for the cold than the dark,  _it's just another street anyway, not too far._

But oh boy was I so wrong to go down that road.

 

I gulped as I wrapped my arms around myself.  _There was someone following me._

"You must be lost, little lady." A big man went in front of me, his cigarette smoke wafting over to my face, making me pull away at the smell. "You know this street is closed, by boss's orders."

I felt my face go pale, _"Ahhhh, my mistake."_

"Oh," he took the cigarette from his lips and threw it away, "No, no, you're just right to arrive. I was getting a tad bit lonely through this cold, maybe we could keep each other warm company through the night?"

I stepped back and clenched my fists. I attempted to speak cooly but ended up stuttering, "I-I--have to get home."

He chuckled darkly at that, "Don't be nervous sweetheart, if you don't like it rough the first time, I'll be smoother than silk while I bang you up against the wall."

I felt my throat go dry at his blantant word use, and I was so afraid I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I wanted to run, my body was screaming at me on the inside that that was really what I should do, but I was pretrified I couldn't move a muscle. The slimy man pulled the cigarette away from his lips and dropped it on the ground in front of me, putting it out as he stepped closer. It was then that I finally moved backwards and suddenly found the strength to run away. But with a growl and a truly evil laugh, the man caught me and pulled me against his chest. With his head on the side of my face, heavily breathing in my scent and huffing out his stench against me, I struggled to get out of his grip. Fearful tears were glossing up my sight.

My body with hot with adrenaline and my mouth let out a name in a screech.  _"MATTY!"_

 

The man laughed at that as he shoved me down a dark corner. My body hit the wall and I grunt out in pain of the impact. He looked absolutely devilish as the horrible sound of a belt being unbuckled filled my ears. "Sweetie, your boyfriend can't save you now. No one can," he spoke darkly, quickly letting out a chuckle again, "And I mean, it's not like I'm not fun, _baby."_

I tried to make a run for it again, but he was just too wide and too trained for me to get passed. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he threw me back into place. I felt my brain get rattled this time. "The more you resist, the less inclined I become to be nicer to you, _honeybee."_

As I blinked to gain back my coordination, he grabbed me then pushed me back against the wall, "Shall I get a taste of your--" but he thankfully didn't finish his sentence and went flying off to my right, to the better lit end of the place. I gasped and pushed my back against the wall, still to afraid to move.

The only thing I heard was the sound of flesh being pounded, and not even my pulse nor my jagged breath. It sounded solid, there were splashes and cracks, and that's when I made out the sight before me. A man in red was cocking and blowing his atrm out to cast a violently accurate punch to face of the man beneath him. I hitched out, "Matty."

I covered my mouth and then walked forward towards him. I whinced the sound and sharply turned away when I saw the man... _the body that was definitely about to become a corpse._ I shouted in horror, _" **STOP**!"_ but he didn't listen.

I jolted towards him and attempted to pry him away from his shoulders. But instead of getting him to stop, he shook my hand too swiftly off him, causing me to fall on my back. I whined and shouted again, _"STOP! STOP IT! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"_

I felt hot tears stream down my face and I just felt so helpless that I screamed, " **MATTHEW!** "

And thank all things good, he jolted away and finally ceased his assault. I was hyperventilating when Daredevil got to his feet and turned to me. I was shaking with tears as I was quickly helped up to my feet.

 

 _"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"_ The man bombared me with infinite questions. I nodded profusely in disagreement as I caught his shoulders tightly in my hands. He placed his warm ones on either of my cheeks and I huffed out air, visible due to the cold. "You're shaking so much," he unecessarily stated as his hands traveled around my body in reassurace of my condition.

"You-you almost killed him, Matty," I sobbed out, making him clench his jaw and pull me closer to him protectively. _"He was about to rape you."_ he spat out with venom, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I immediately felt warmth and protection wrap around me in this moment. I nodded quickly as more tears fell from my eyes. "I know, he-he--" but I couldn't continue my words, as only the sound of my cries left my lips. He stroked my hair and shushed me, "I'm here, I'll protect you. I will make  _fucking_ sure this never happens again." he states in such a dark manner a shiver runs down my spine.

That was when I pulled away from him and nodded in disagreement, feeling it encumber me, "Matty," I hitched out under my breath and a shiver, _"I'm afraid."_

"Don't be," he stated, "I--" "No,  ** _for you_** _, Matthew!"_ I whined and felt my body shake against him. His face was still dark and the thumping of his adrenaline fired body was still noticable against my equally pulsing one. _"He's still alive."_ he stated bitterly. His lips twitched and his upper lip rose in disgust. He called my name out softly, but I only nodded again profusely in disagreement, biting my lower lip to prevent the noise that wanted to escape within me from going out.

I stuttered and caught his face with cold and shaky hands, "Baby, let's go home." I dug my fingers into his mask and pulled it off. I examined his face and pecked his lips quickly, _"Okay?_ Let-let's just... let's  _go home."_  I nodded furiously in agreement, in turn making him do so as well. So up through the rooftops we went and quickly got to our home, leaving the man there, exposed, to be found by his bretheren.

 

I quickly shivered into the apartment, desperate to warm myself up. I rubbed my arms and turned to the man close behind, far more in need to get him out of his dirty clothes than to do so with myself. I grabbed him by his shoulders and forced the tight suit off him. After he was nearly stripped naked, I let out a sigh of relief and started feeling myself relax.

"We should take a long, hot bath. I stated, throwing my bloody coat off. I didn't wait and headed off to the bathroom. When I passed the mirror, I gasped at the sight of my face. My cheeks had bloody hand marks on them. I gasped and quickly jumped into the shower, still clothed, washing my face. After, I stripped my soaked clothes off and plugged the drain, getting down, curling myself up as the warm water pooled around me. Matt at this point went in the tub, reaching out for me, and I gratefully allowed myself to be cradled into his arms.

The sound of running water sprinkling down on on our knees and against the water filled our ears. The man's toned arms were secured around me and my back relaxed against his chest. He breathed out in relief against the side of my face, blowing away the memory of the rovolting man's marks on me who had did the same. I brushed my nose against his skin and sighed in relief, _"How are you?"_

"I should be asking you that."

"No, I should be. I'm fine, you arrived there before he could--" "And that's the  _fucking problem_ _!"_ he snarled, tightening his arms around me, "He was so close to violating you so severely. He-he was  _SO CLOSE--"_ he barked, so angrily, he started losing coherent words ti say. His already very firm body hardened against me in tension and fury. I gulped and attempted to twist my body so I could face him. "Matty," I whispered like a lullaby. He didn't listen, or couldn't hear through his over-powering emotions. _"I wouldn't have forgiven myself- I don't know what I'd do if--"_ "MATTHEW!" I raised my voice. I inhaled deeply the steam that was around us and pulled away to close the shower.

"I know what you'd do. If you had lost me and killed the man, you would've never forgiven yourself. You would've been cut so deep, you'd never heal. You'd beat yourself up everyday and would've lived a guilty and tormented life for the rest of your days." I blurted out after placing my hands on his face. His lips quivered at the true admission, and I could feel his body burn in anger in my hands.

My breath hitched, "But Matty," a tear rolled down my face, "You _didn't_ lose me, and you _won't."_

 

In this moment, his face dropped into sadness and he then reached out for me. He crushed me against his chest, enabling me to let out the sobs I still have inside.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I was so angry about what he did to you that... _that I couldn't think."_ he mumbled against the flesh on my shoulder, his stubble lightly grazing my skin. I nodded and peppered his neck with kisses, "I know baby, I know."

 

"I felt it," he broke out, "I felt the devil come alive."

I gulped and pulled away, looking at his face, seeing his eyes shedding tears of sorrow and fear. "Listen to me, Matthew, you do not have to devil inside you."

He scoffed as I wiped his cheeks with the pad of my thumbs, "You know what's inside that broken ribcage if yours?" I pushed my first to fingers on his chest and licked my lips. _"A heart._ A heart that beats strongly for those who you protect from injustice and terror in this city." I caught his chin with my fingers, "Matthew Murdock, you saved me, and you controlled yourself tonight."

 _"Because you were there."_ he cut in, almost helplessly. I nodded in disagreement, "No, because you could listen to something other than your anger, Matty, because you know better than to run into the darkness," I pecked his nose and cupped his cheeks, "because you have a bright light shining inside you."

The man did what he could only do at the moment, he pulled me close and savored our touch. He placed his lips in mine and slowly enjoyed the heat we both shared. With each movement, I felt how much he cherished this moment, this warmth, how much he cherished _m_ _e._ He pushed me down slowly, cradling my head in his hands, and secured himself above me, in between my limbs. He had his eyes closed when he pulled away but he was still close enough that I felt his hot breath on me. As his lips lightly brushed against mine, he whispered, as if it were a secret he was admitting, _"You are my light."_


End file.
